Off To Miami
by Draculoramalfoy11
Summary: Bet you haven't heard of Haylee Moon. She's Austin Moon's Cousin. She goes to school for the arts in L.A. and is in a band with her best friends. She comes to visit Austin in Miami during her spring break and decides to play a little matchmaker. but what she doesn't know is that it might flip around on her and have her end up with her special someone. Contains Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I sighed dejectedly as I charged the man for the violin he just bought for his daughter. I was bored out of my mind and waiting for my shift to be over.

Right on schedule, Trish came in wearing a red shirt, black pants, a apron with a lobster on it, and a headband with a huge shrimp on it.

"Guess who got a job at Sally's Seafood Saloon?"

"Kirsten Stewart," I said sarcastically.

"No,silly, me," Trish replied playfully.

Suddenly, a girl walked into the store. An extremely pretty girl with curly blonde hair and large hazel eyes. She wasn't much taller than me though.

She gave me a 100 watt smile as she came up to the counter.

"Hi, can you help me? I'm looking for Austin Moon," this all came out in a rush and I could barely understand her. I noticed that she was bouncing up and down, nearly vibrating. Either a very hyper person or just a crazy fan girl.

"Slow down. All I got out of that was help, looking, and Austin Moon," Trish said.

Speak of the devil, I thought as Austin walked in. We always meet up after my shift and it ends in 10 minutes.

When his eyes landed on the blonde girl, they widened and oddly enough, i felt an odd feeling course throughout my veins.

"Haylee," he yelled and held his arms out to hug her. But then he noticed that she was literally vibrating.

"Uh, Haylee, how much candy did you eat and coffee did you drink on your way here?"

She started babbling extremely fast again.

"Well, I had 9 cups of coffee and Ross let me have 2 Redbulls. Then Connie gave me 4 packs of Skittles. I could really taste the rainbow. Then I had 2 Hershey Bars, 4 packs of Twizzlers, 16 Suckers, 3 boxes of Lemonheads, and 5 packs of Gobstoppers."

I blinked at her. Austin sighed slightly.

He then noticed Trish and mine's confused faces.

"Ally, Trish, this is my cousin, Haylee," I felt relieve the moment I heard the word cousin," Haylee, this is my manager and friend, Trish, and Ally, my best friend and songwriter."

Haylee looked excited.

"OMG! I've heard so much about you two. Trish, you have so many funny jobs. Is that a shrimp on your head? Austin said that you don't like working somewhere very long and you can be quite blunt. Ally, I think you are so amazing. You sound so sweet and down to earth. You are even prettier than Austin said."

Austin's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled at her and snuck a small glance at Austin.

She turned to Austin.

"Now, Austin, my friends will be here any minute. I left them to find a parking space while I came here. When you see a petite girl with blonde and black hair, run. That's my friend,Connie, and she is obsessed with you. Ally, you might want to duck and cover because she loves you too."

I blinked at her, trying to make out what she.

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. Haylee winced and pushed me under the counter.

"AUSTIN MOON!"

A blur of blonde, pink, and black tackled Austin.

I peeked and saw a girl with blonde hair and black streaks squeezing Austin to death. He actually looked purple.

I tried to get up in help but Haylee shoved me back.

"It's safer down their. Trust me," she warned me.

Haylee just stared at the door as if expecting something.

"Come on, Ross," she had switched attitudes within seconds.

As if on cue, a tall blonde boy came jogging around the corner and grabbed the blonde girl around the waist, pulling her off Austin.

Austin took in a big breath and his color returned.

"Safe," Haylee said, pulling me up.

The tall blonde boy spoke," Connie, you nearly suffocated the poor guy."

"Nearly!" Trish exclaimed.

"She's harmless most of the time," Haylee said.

"Key phrase: most of the time," said a quiet voice from the door. Walking in were a short redheaded girl and an African-American girl.

I looked at all the people in confusion. Haylee took notice.

"How about we all introduce ourselves? Ok, me first. I'm Haylee, Austin's cousin."

She looked at the blonde and black haired girl.

"I'm Connie, Haylee's best friend."

She gestured to the redhead.

"I'm Carolynn, Haylee's other best friend!" she exclaimed, enthusiastically.

The African-American girl went next.

"I'm Lucinda, Haylee's other other best friend. You can call me Lucy," she said, quietly.

Dez, who came in without me noticing, jumped up and said excitedly," Hi! I'm Dez, Austin's best friend."

"I'm Trish, Ally's best friend and Austin's manager." Trish said, looking bored into the distance.

"I'm Ally, Trish's best friend, Austin's best friend and songwriter." I gave a small wave.

"Hey, I'm Austin, Dez's best friend, Trish's client, Ally's partner/ best friend, and Haylee's cousin." he looked at his fingers as if counting off all his titles.

It was silent for a second before Haylee said," Ross!"

"Oh, right," the blonde buy said," Hi, I'm Ross, Haylee's best guy friend."

He flicked his hair out of his face and we all gasped. Ross looked identical to Austin. _ Heyyyyyyy! This is my first Austin and Ally story, soooo tell me what you think. The little review box down there will help you with that if you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. :(

I'm a very visual person with a lot of free time, so I decided to put pictures of my characters.

Haylee: Olivia Holt

Connie: Chloe Grace Mortez

Carolynn: Ariana Grande

Lucinda: Bianca Lawson

Ross: Looks just like Austin.

Okay, now on with the story. _ _ Ally's POV

Austin, Trish, Dez, and I just stared for about at Ross.

He just waved and gave a small smile.

"Have you ever heard that somewhere on the earth there is someone who looks just like you? I found Austin's," Haylee said, meekly," Ta-da."

"This is too weird," Trish muttered.

"Wait, he looks like Austin!" Dez exclaimed. Everyone's gaze turned to him.

Haylee raised an eyebrow.

"Have you guys ever thought about getting him checked out?"

"I have," Trish said.

I just stood, gaping still. Haylee waved a hand in front of my face a couple of times. I blinked and snapped out of it.

"This is too weird," I said, repeating Trish's earlier words.

"That's what I thought when I met Ross but I got used to it. I still occasionally call him Austin, though," Haylee said, thoughtfully. Then she ran over to Lucinda and reached into her oversized green purse. She pulled out what looked like a bunch of nametags.

"Now, so we can tell you apart, I got you guys nametags," she ran over to Austin and put a nametag that said Austin in loopy handwriting, right above the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. She did the same with Ross's, but he was wearing a different shirt. Just wanted to make that clear.

"Okay, so, what are we supposed to do now?" Connie asked, nearly clinging to Austin's side. That made me grind my teeth. Why it did, I have no idea.

"Why don't we show you around the mall?" Austin suggested," Ally, you finished your shift about 5 minutes ago, so we can all go."

"Ooo, I can show you all the places I was fired from," Trish said, excitedly.

"Will this be a long tour?" Haylee asked me, quietly.

"Very, if she shows you every place," I whispered back.

She laughs and links arms with me.

"I think I'm going to get along with you," she said, cheerfully.

Austin smiled at us and linked his arm with Haylee's other arm. Connie was still clinging to Austin like a lifeline. - Haylee's POV

Trish showed all the shops she worked at, the ones she yet to work (Which was a small number), and the kiosks and stands that were set up all over the mall (She's worked at few of them).

But I was watching Austin and Ally interact. They were so cute. I already knew that they are sooooooo meant to be. I could tell by the way he gushed about her over email and Skype. And by the subtle jealous looks she is giving Connie, she liked him too.

I told Connie to lay off the not be a creepy fangirl. But as soon as she saw Austin, those words flew from her mind. I remember when I first told her Austin was my cousin. She didn't believe me.

*Flashback*

"I mean he's just so cute and dreamy," Connie gushed, staring at the screen of her laptop. She was watching one of his videos and had paused it just to stare at his, and I quote, "Super perfectly amazing gorgeous face".

I snorted,"He's a dork."

"How do you know?" she said, giving me a mean look.

"I didn't tell you. I thought you have made the connection with my last name being Moon," she gestured for me to get in with it," Austin's my cousin."

"No way," she said, stubbornly," None of his fan sites say that he has a cousin named Haylee."

"Well, the fan sites know nothing," I declared.

"Hey, I run like 7 of them," she glares at me.

"Just come over here, you dork," she sticks out her tongue at me but comes to my side of our dorm room and flops in my bed.

I pull up Skype on my computer and request to talk to "MoonBoy888".

Austin's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Hay! What's going on?" he asked.

"Noth-" I stopped when I heard a thud and weight lifted off my bed. I look on the floor and there is Connie. She fainted. I started laughing really loudly. Austin gave me a confused look.

"My best friend , Connie is a big fan and I told you were my cousin. She didn't believe me, so I decided to Skype you to show. She saw your face and fainted. Fell right off my bed," I explained, while still laughing. He gave me an amused smile.

"You're so nice to your friends," Austin said, sarcastically.

"I know!" I exclaimed, in an annoying "Valley girl" voice, as I called it.

"I've never a fan faint before," Austin mused.

"Well, Connie's crazy. She actually prints off anything with your name on it or cuts it out of some magazine and pastes them on her walls. She cried for days when Miami H8ter Girl put that mean stuff up about you. I laughed st them personally. Sorry, Austin," I apologized, seeing his irritated expression," And she's seen every single video of you. Like I said, crazy."

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that," he said, blushing a bit.

"Ah, is little Austy embarrassed?" I questioned in baby voice.

"Sorry, Hayls, but I have to go. Ally and I are working on a new song when her shift is over," he said, grinning happily.

I nodded," Yeah, I have to get Connie to the nurse."

Austin smiled and logged off.

*Flashback*

I start laughing, remembering how Connie was so dazed when she woke up. Then I told her what happened,she was so embarrassed.

Ally gave me a weird look.

"I'll tell you later," I giggled. We walked a bit further, Trish still acting like a tour guide. Suddenly, we pass a store with CD's, posters, and other items of that sort. Then my gaze lands on a certain area in the window that held merchandise all pertaining to a certain musical group. Then I start screaming.

Ally nearly jumps out if her skin, probably because I screamed in her ear. I unlinked my arm with Austin's but ended up dragging Ally with me.

I stood with my nose pressed against the glass.

"What's in the window that's got you acting so crazy?" Austin asked.

"I think I know," Connie said, slowly. She looked over my shoulder to see what I was so crazy over.

"Yep, just as I suspected. You see one day, Haylee and I were driving to Wendy's to get frosties and this song came on the radio. Haylee fell in love with the band since then. So anytime she sees something relating to them, she goes into fangirl mode, as I call it," Connie explained.

"What band?" Trish asked.

"One Direction," Connie answered.

I took off into the store and grabbed everything of theirs from the shelves. I put it all on the counter and slapped down a 50 dollar bill. The man rung it all up and gave me my change.

I started singing as me walked out.

"Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh And live while we're young Woahhh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young," I stopped after the chorus. Ally, Trish, and Dez were staring at me.

"You have a great voice," Dez said.

Ross laughed," Trust me, she knows that. She's a show off."

"Why thank you, Dez,"I said, glaring at Ross. He quirked an eyebrow, playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him. Lucinda rolled her eyes at us.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Carolynn asked, randomly.

I laughed and nodded.

We headed to go get some ice cream and hang at the beach. _ _ I would like to apologize for my mistake. I do this all from my Microsoft App thing on my Windows Phone. I can't be perfect. Sorry. :(

Well, thanks for reading. And you can tell me what you think by clicking on the little button that says review. It's like magic! :P

Next chapter will be them at the beach!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for the wait and all that jazz. I own nothing you recognize.

_ Ally's POV

Lucy had dropped me off at my house. She was actually 2 years older than the rest of us and could drive. Haylee and the others had already gotten there stuff from Austin's house. Turned out, his mom knew Haylee and her friends were coming and kept it a surprise. Anyways, My house was the last stop on our way to the beach.

I ran in, past my dad, who was was watching some game, since the store closed about a half an hour ago.

I jogged to my room and pulled my favorite orange bikini that I usually wear a shirt or something over. I'm not really confident enough.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" my dad called to me.

"To the beach with Austin and Haylee," I replied, changing quickly.

"Haylee?" he questioned.

"Austin's cousin. She just got here today and will be here for all of spring break," I answered, gathering my beach items.

"Is she as talented as him?"

I paused and thought about it.

"Um, not sure. I did hear her sing and she's an amazing singer but I don't know that much about her."

I pulled on some blue jeans shorts, floral tank top, and a sun hat. I hugged and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, before heading out the door.

I ran over to Lucy's red convertible and hopped in back. It was really cramped with all of us in their. Squished in the front was, obviously, Lucy, Trish, Carolynn, and Connie, in that order. In the back was Dez, Ross, Haylee, Austin, and I. I squeezed in, nearly sitting on Austin's lap.

Trish cranked up the radio and music blared through the speakers.

"WOOO!" Haylee screamed and jumped out of her seat. She sat on the area on the convertible where the top was. She started waving her hands back worth above her head, singing along with every song.

I looked up at her, with a smile on my face but I felt really jealous. I wish I was that confident.

Haylee looked at me and said,"Come on girl. Sing along. None of us will laugh or be mean. You can do it."

Haylee yanked me up to sit by her, pulling me over Austin.

Haylee continued singing in her melodious voice. I quietly sung along but got louder as we went along.

"She's just a girl, and she's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway She's living in a world, and it's on fire Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away Oh, she got both feet on the ground And she's burning it down Oh, she got her head in the clouds And she's not backing down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Looks like a girl, but she's a flame So bright, she can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget her name She's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest girls say Oh, we got our feet on the ground And we're burning it down Oh, got our head in the clouds And we're not coming down This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Everybody stands, as she goes by Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes Watch her when she's lighting up the night Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl And it's a lonely world But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby This girl is on fire This girl is on fire She's walking on fire This girl is on fire Oh, oh, oh... She's just a girl, and she's on fire (1)," Haylee and I sung together.

"Told you could do it," Haylee smirked at me.

"Whoa, you guys sound really good together!" Connie exclaimed.

Austin nodded.

"Your voices just click," Ross commented.

Haylee and I continued singing together. The others started to join us too. People in passing cars honked at us and Haylee flipped quite a few of the cars a very rude hand sign.

"When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are, yeah (2)," We all finished, just as Lucy pulled us into a parking space.

We all hopped out, glad to not be so cramped anymore.

We found a spot and the boys, Connie, and Carolynn went to swim. Trish and Lucy went to get some smoothies. Haylee and I just laid down on our towel. I was jealous of how she could lay there so confidently. She wore a white bikini with a pink Hawaiian flower pattern.

She glanced at me.

"You're not going to get tan doing that. Take ya shirt off."

I shook my head.

"Whatever," Haylee sighed. I relaxed laying down. Then suddenly, something tackled me and I felt my shirt being pulled over my head.

I screeched and watched as Haylee shoved my tank top into her bag.

I glared at her. She shrugged and said," You're beautiful and don't need to hide anything."

I blushed, wrapping my towel around me, and started putting on sunscreen. Haylee started reading her book. Then she started singing a song under her breathe. I strained to hear it but I was able to finally make out some lyrics.

"I'm the kind of girl Who doesn't say a word Who sits at the curb And waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me And I was thinking clearly Now I'm like a bee And I'm hunting for the honey And I'm kinda shy but, you super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite

Like, Oh oh oh oh oh ph Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh And hit the gas quick

Ready or not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you

Ready or not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it La la la la la la la And I'll find you Ready or no, ready or noy

Hello, my name is (Haylee) Nice to meet you I think you're famous Where have I seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale

We could have a palace right next to Oprah Thirty-seven cars and a yacht down in boca Take me away, wherever you say, Yeah we could be setting sail

Like, Oh oh oh on on on Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh And hit the gas quick (3)," she sang before I cut her off asking.

"What song is that? I've never heard of it."

"It's called Ready or Not. You've never heard it because Lucy and I wrote it," Haylee smiled at me.

"You and Lucy write songs?"

She nodded," The school I go to, a school for the arts, is a hard school to get into. I got in for being a singer/songwriter/musician/actress/ dancer/ sketcher, as I call it. Luc' is a composer/songwriter/musician. You have to have certain criteria to get into the school. So yes, Lucinda and I are songwriters," Haylee answered.

"Do you have other songs?"

She nodded reached into her bag and pulled out a purple journal. She handed it to me.

It was covered in doodled designs and a large blue H on the front.

"I have a book, too," I reached in my bag and handed her my book without realizing what I did. I was to excited to see her book.

I counted at least 19 finished songs and then some unfinished songs, random lyrics, and diary entries.

Suddenly there was a shadow and water dripped on me and Haylee's journal.

I looked up and saw a pair of hazel-ish brown eyes staring into my chocolate brown ones.

"What's that?" Austin asked me.

"Haylee's journal/songbook," I replied, shutting it.

"Haylee, you write songs?" he asked.

She nodded, flipping through my book. Oh my god, my book. I snatched it out of her hand. She smiled and said," You handed it to me. I was just waiting for you to notice."

Austin said," Your lucky Haylee. Touching Ally's book is a big honor," then he paused," Why don't you guys come swimming?"

I shook my head but Haylee jumped up and stared at me, expectantly.

I just shook my head. I started to reach for the novel I brought with me when my towel was pulled out from under me, exposing my bikini. I crossed my arms across my body, uncomfortable.

I glared at Haylee for the second time today. She was clutching my towel.

I looked at Austin, who was gaping at me, I blushed and stared at the sand.

"Pick up your jaw off the ground, Austin. You're gonna catch flies," Haylee said, smirking.

Haylee took off toward the ocean and jumped on Ross's back, taking him underwater.

Austin stopped gaping at me and offered me his hand. I shook my head again. Then Austin picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, carrying me away. I started pounding on his back but he didn't relent. I gave up when we got halfway there.

He tossed me into the water and laughed when I came back up sputtering.

We all hung out for a little longer. We ate ice cream, suntanned, had splash fights, and just hang out.

Lucy drove us home. She dropped off Trish, than Dez, then she came to my house.

I hugged Haylee before I got out of the car. I only knew Haylee for a while but I had a feeling that we could be good friends. She smiled and hugged me back. Then Austin pulled me into a tight hug. Haylee started making kissy faces at us. I hopped out of the car after that and headed inside the house.

I told dad about my fun day then went to bed. _

Haylee's POV

I turned to Austin as Ally got into her house.

"You and Ally are the cutest thing ever. You guys so obviously have a crush on one and other," I squealed, which is a big thing for me because I'm not one of those annoying girls who are all giggly and squeaky.

Austin blushed and stuttered.

I smirked happily.

"People at school say the same thing about you and Ross," Connie commented.

I brushed the comment away with an eye roll but discreetly glanced at Ross. He was just gazing at the sunset. He could do soooo much better than little old me.

When we got to Austin's house, we all headed up to our rooms. Ross stayed in Austin's room, Lucy and Carolynn in the first guest room, and Connie and I in the second one.

Connie talked on and on about something random while I played Temple Run (4) on my iPhone (5).

While Connie was still talking, she didn't notice as I went to take a shower. So I took a shower, brushed my hair, and headed back to my room to get on my pajamas. I wrapped my self in a towel and started to my room when someone bumped into me. I fell and looked to see Ross, playing on his phone. He was already in his pajamas and all that consisted of was some green/gray plaid pajama pants. So basically my jaw was on the floor as I stared at his bare chest. It's not like I haven't seen him topless before but I really never noticed him before. He was pretty built.

He held his hand out to me and pulled me up. Then he noticed I was wearing a towel and blushed, looking down.

Then he just stared at me. I smirked, striked a pose, and said," Like what you see,"

He just blushed and walked toward Austin's room. I laughed and went back to my room. Connie was still talking as I got in. I giggled at her unawareness.

I changed into some white pajama shorts and a Superman (6) hoodie. Connie finally noticed me laying in my bed with my wet hair and pajamas.

"Did you take a shower?"

" Yep," I said, playing Temple Run (7) again

"And change into pajamas?"

"Uh huh."

"All while I was talking?"

"You got it, girlfriend."

She nodded and changed into a pink t-shirt and white pajamas shorts.

I sat my phone down on the dresser and started to go to sleep, when my phone went off.

It was a text from Ross.

To answer your question, yes I did like what I saw. ;)

I giggled and texted back.

As for your punctuation, you forgot to put a comma after yes. But thanks, you look buff to hot stuff. ;)

I smiled and laid back down. _

Austin's POV

I watched Ross run back through the door. His face was flushed red.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You don't wanna know," he explained.

"Actually, I do want to know," I said.

"Er-I just, um, had an...interesting encounter with, er, your cousin," he said, blushing.

"Do you like my cousin?"

Ross sighed," Uh, yeah."

I nodded and said," Just don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt or heartbroken. She been through enough already."

He nodded and laid down on the extra bed we pulled out of our basement and cleaned up.

He started to text on his iPhone (8).

I thought of all the poor things that happened to Haylee.

Haylee's parents were happily married for the first few years of their marriage. But after having 5 kids, their marriage sorta fizzled out. Haylee's dad, James, thought Haylee's mom, Isabel, was cheating on him and kicked her out.

Right after that, Isabel found out she was pregnant. She had been living out of her car and hadn't had a lot of cash. She contacted my mom, as they were good friends, and begged for help. Isabel came to live with us. James was mad about this, saying that my dad, his brother, had betrayed him. My dad still helped her. My mom had been pregnant and it was a bit overwhelming for my dad but we lived through it.

Haylee and I grew up together. Her, Dez, and I were like best friends. We went through everything together. Then tragedy struck. When we're 13, we were having a sleepover, when Haylee got a call from the police department, telling her what happened. Isabel had been hit by a drunk driver on her way home from the store. She died on the way to the hospital from blood loss. Dez's mom took us home and Haylee cried all night long.

Her father heard what had happened and that he had another child. He, of course, thought that she cheated and that the child wasn't his. He demanded a blood test and it proved that Haylee was his daughter. He then claimed that he deserved custody of her while my mom thought that she should stay with us in Miami. A place wear she has friends and a life. But he won the case. So she had to move in with him in New York. To go start a new life. To live with her siblings: Harmony, Hayden, Heath, Holden, Houston, and Holli. They either hated her (Harmony, Hayden), were indifferent about her (Heath, Holli), or were the best siblings ever (Holden, Houston). Then since dad got married to a women named Taylor, she also had to deal with her children: Amber and Ben (Who both hated and are mean to Haylee). And lastly, her half sister, Stephanie, who Haylee loved to Pluto and back.

Then I guess that Taylor isn't Haylee's biggest fan and vice versa but she convinced James to send Haylee to a school all the way across the country. But backfired on her because Haylee loved the school.

I sighed thinking about all the ups and downs of Haylee's life. I laid down on my bed thinking about what I could do now. Sooooo...

I picked my phone and texted Ally.

Goodnight :D

I got one back about a minute later.

Night, Austin! :)

I smiled and tried to go to sleep. _ (1) The song I used was "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys. (2) The song is "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. (3) The song is "Ready or Not" by Bridgit Mendler (4) I don't own Temple Run (5) I do not own the iPhone (6) I do not own Superman (7) Same as 4. (8) Same as 5.

If you like the chapter, hit the review button or I'll set Trish on you. You know Ally can't control her.


End file.
